


Know Your Place

by Falka_tyan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arguing, BDSM, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV First Person, Polyamory, Relationship(s), Sort Of, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan
Summary: Alex learns something very private about his boyfriend, Curtis. This thing will change their lives.Can you guess what gave Curtis's secret away if I tell you that it's small, metallic, fits his cock and balls snugly, and has a tiny lock?)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 27





	Know Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, my dears
> 
> Another frivolous fantasy for our entertainment!  
> There's something very erotic to me about the moment when someone finds out that a character wears chastity. I tried to live it out in this little work!
> 
> One of the protagonists is called Curtis - it's a special name for us, VLD fans) But it's also the name of my favourite tea and I like the sound of it so this is why)
> 
> Have fun!

… "Curtis. So you... wear this thing. It's called a cock cage, right?"

A short nod.

"So, this is why you refused to get closer to me?"

Another nod.

I have to admit, I am struggling to make sense of the situation, and my boyfriend’s attitude doesn’t help.

"But why?" I ask.

Curtis doesn't answer. I wait some more but there's still only silence from him.

"Why are you wearing it?" I press, unable to leave it be.

Curtis, this skinny single-minded mule, doesn’t say a word.

Then, a horrible revelation forms in my head.

"Does someone make you?" I blurt out.

Curtis nods again, but slowly and indecisively this time. His brows are pinched as if it pains him to divulge this information, and his forehead is starting to sweat.

I feel how my usual calm begins to slip.

Someone makes Curtis wear this? Against his will?!

It's unheard of!

"You better tell me who it is, Curtis, or I promise, I will find them myself, and it's not gonna be pretty, believe me..."

After my passionate tirade, Curtis looks up at me for the first time since I rucked his skirt up in his corridor and found this tiny piece of shiny metal instead of underwear. He's so beautiful that my breath hitches. Curtis smiles softly at me and takes my hand in his. His palm is cold and a little clammy against mine but the gesture makes me feel even more protective of him.

Curtis squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head from side to side as if trying to force his thoughts to quiet and stop swirling quite so fast and then admonishes me:

"No need for drastic measures. It's just Shay."

Shay.

For a second, nothing pings. I repeat the name in my head.

Shay.

Then it's as if a switch was flipped, and I sit there, stunned.

Shay as in his roommate/ex-boyfriend Shay?!

“Just Shay,” he said. This must be him.

Suddenly, all energy leaves me. I'm baffled and, let's be honest, hurt. I feel betrayed.

This knowledge changes everything.

I let Curtis' fingers slip from my hand despite his quiet protests, lean onto the back of the couch and just stare at the wall.

Because honestly? I am at a loss of how to continue this conversation (and my whole relationship with Curtis) now.

"What the fuck, Curtis?" I ask finally. My voice sounds hollow as if it belongs to someone else.

Curtis breathes in and out, straightens up, and clears his throat.

And then,

"I asked him to," Curtis repeats, more self-assured than I've ever heard him talk before. I am surprised to hear him sound anything but meek and aiming to please.

Unexpectedly for me, in the next phrase, Curtis' tone becomes gravelly.

"Shay said I was going to run myself ragged if I continued fucking every attractive person I met. I said it was not his place to choose partners for me. And he said that if I am a dumb idiot who wants to die young from some ugly disease then he will have to move out because he can't be forced to watch. I first reacted with a: "Piss off!" But then I gave it all a thought. No, not like that. I re-e-ally thought it through, really considered what Shay had said, and if you will believe me, I..."

Here, Curtis stops talking, overflown with emotion. I give him time, contending with watching him think. 

Curtis, meanwhile, is chewing on his bottom lip and fiddling with the hem of his skirt. He is stalling. After a minute though, he obviously decides that he needs to be done with this confession as soon as possible. 

The last sentence is delivered with a note of finality.

"Yeah, in the end, I came to Shay and asked him for help. You’ve just seen the result."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. This “help” from Shay? It sounds like some niche porn, and not my everyday life at all. 

And the major thing is - as it turns out, I don't know Curtis at all.

I realize then that I am quite irritated. Again. No, irritated doesn't even start to cover it. I am downright mad.

I fling my arms up, turning to glare at Curtis.

"And what next? He said he'd put you in chastity?"

"No, Alex, I asked him to."

“That’s bullshit, and you know it! No man in his right mind would do it! What does it even make of you? No, Curtis, I can’t believe you asked him yourself.”

Curtis jumps up from his seat and clenches his fists.

“But I fucking did! You hear me, Alex? I did!”

Now my dear little lying boyfriend sounds downright outraged. As if  _ he _ has any right to be angry right now!

Then, the meaning of Curtis' words finally catches up with my brain.

"You asked him to cage your cock?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes, I did," Curtis confirms for the second time, his voice full of cold fury.

I don't know what to say. There must be more to it, though.

Right?

I wait for something else from Curtis; some details, another explanation, maybe.

But Curtis just stands there, in his damn mini-skirt and those pretty azure kitten-heeled shoes, and breathes heavily. I can see his nipples through the holes on his tank-top. Holy cow! His nipples, they're... pierced? It's hot, I think.

My tiny bit of excitement evaporates when I realise that I didn't know about the piercings, too. Silly, but this little piece of information makes me feel terribly sad instead of angry.

Do I even know anything about Curtis? Why is there a surprise waiting at every step? Would he tell me any of it if I didn't basically break into his flat (with a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of champagne, no less) as soon as his roommate Shay was out on a weekend trip with his girlfriend?

Curtis is standing in front of me silently. He's crossed his arms over his chest and holds onto himself as if he needs it to hold himself together. His lips are pursed and his brows furrowed. He looks proud and mighty, and I don't know how I managed to be boyfriends with him for so long and never notice who he is.

Would he ever tell? 

The lack of trust hurts.

Why does Curtis treat me like that?

Haven’t I proven myself?

Then, my gaze falls onto the flowers strewn all over the corridor floor. They’re red. Suddenly, it hits me: Curtis hates the red ones, something about a lover long gone who never listened to what Curtis had to say - including Curtis’ taste in flowers.

It’s a good thing, after all, that I am not like that man. 

I focus on the disastrous state of the entryway next: boots in disarray from my attempts to cage Curtis against a wall, an overturned vase, his work ID-card lying in the middle of this mess… Out of the haze of lust and anger, my behaviour doesn’t look… acceptable anymore.

And just now, in our conversation, I didn’t even question Curtis properly or let him explain before jumping to conclusions.

I look at Curtis again. His mouth is set in a frown; he seems to be… disappointed in me.

And then it hits me that he has every right to be. Angry, disillusioned, unhappy. It was me who barged in and demanded entrance everywhere.

Yes, Curtis has kept such a… charming thing from me. But I’ve been never promised all his secrets.

With this realisation, a sensation of falling washes over me. 

Did I fuck up?

Oh my god.  _ I did. _

Do I get on my knees and beg now?

Do I maybe apologize politely and take my leave?

Do I just turn around and walk through the door?

Before I can set plan “C” in motion and walk out the door, horrified and embarrassed that I've become exactly the man I refused to be, Curtis suddenly says:

"Do you want tea?"

It's so unexpected that I splutter but manage to nod. Curtis decided to be the pleasant person he is and tell me to get lost over a cup of tea. Neat.

I will try to take the imminent dismissal with more grace than I've been demonstrating all evening long.

It's much better than to just run out of the door, trying not to hear how Curtis swears at me and avoiding objects he’d throw at my back, I tell myself. As far as consolations go, it’s a shitty one.

We get to the kitchen, and Curtis serves me my usual cup of green tea. His heels click softly on the tiled floor.

We move around each other with practiced ease. It's nice. It's as if nothing has happened. I wish I was able to pretend even for a minute that everything is still alright between us but I can't; I'm too terrified.

Finally, Curtis sits down across from me. Playing host calmed him down. Now he looks not agitated but pensive. Lost in memories, he stares at the tabletop when he starts talking. I hang on every word.

"You know, I hated it at first. But caging my cock has been my idea, that’s why I’ve never asked Shay to free me for good. It was still so unpleasant! But by the third month of my voluntary predicament, I started to like it. When Shay was home, he would give me the key and leave me alone. I was not allowed to go out without the cage though. If I tried, our agreement would be nulled. So I stayed good for Shay, stayed home, locked myself up as soon as he'd order me to... And the best thing? I was so ashamed of having to wear this thing that, despite being perpetually horny that I've never even tried to find someone to fuck me.”

This is when I remember that, according to Curtis, he prefers to bottom, and that this opportunity isn’t eliminated by the existence of the cage.

“Shay knows me well,” Curtis continues as if having read my thoughts. “I think he only agreed to be my keyholder because he was sure I’d be too ashamed to show my cage to anyone."

Curtis shakes his head, a small smile playing on his lips.

“I was thinking about getting fucked all the damned time,” he adds wistfully.

I imagine Curtis, horny and unfulfilled, dressing up, and playing with himself. I imagine him being around me and everyone else, always caged; always afraid that someone will learn his secret; always ashamed that he had to be controlled in such a private way.

That's hot. This is the only thing going through my head right now. Please, officially consider my brains fried.

I can barely comprehend what Curtis is saying. He called my name, it seems?

“Alex, I actually didn’t want to bring it to the point where you’d stop trusting me because of my conundrum.”

I open my mouth to say something (dumb) in response but Curtis lifts up his hand, and I promptly shut up.

"I didn't know how to breach the subject,” Curtis goes on. “It's such an intimate thing, yeah? How would it sound, for example, "Hey, Alex, I've been keeping myself chaste for you for two years! Shay helped, so you should thank him. But back to the issue of my cock cage..."

I choke on my spit.

Two years?!

I would've died in a month!

"It must’ve been hard," I utter.

"What? Not to get  _ hard _ when I want to?" Curtis deadpans, and I glare at him. He shows me his tongue.

My thoughts go back to Curtis’ “issue”.

Gosh, but this is  _ so _ hot. I can't believe I could be into chastity but I think I totally am!

I also think about Shay, how confident and even arrogant he is with Curtis (and with me, to be honest).

I imagine Shay giving the key to Curtis when he comes home and Curtis is allowed some freedom, knowing that Curtis will give the key back as soon as it's required.

This is when another revelation hits me like a truck.

I want to fuck Curtis, sure. But I also  _ want to be in his place _ .

It’s so out of character for me. I have no idea how to handle it.

I whimper and hide my face in my hands.

Of course, this is when Shay decides to arrive at the flat he shares with Curtis. Tired, covered in dirt, and carrying a bag full of his instruments, Shay gingerly steps through the mess of the corridor, takes off his shoes, drops the bag, and moves to the living room. He stops in the middle of it as soon as he sees the two of us at the kitchen table. My mouth goes dry under his scrutiny.

"I see you're getting to know each other, boys," Shay grins, strolling into the kitchen.

Curtis pouts, and I hide my gaze.

Shay looks unfairly handsome in his working attire. What is that he does? Curtis said something about anthropology. Or was it archeology? I wouldn’t know.

In any case, all my thoughts about Shay's occupation fly out of the window with the next thing he says.

"Hey, Curtis? My girlfriend dumped me, this time, forever, I think. She wants to settle down, and I do, too, but not now, maybe, in two-three years. You know how it is. You are in a relationship, all is well, but somehow, your clocks never align."

Shay moves to stand behind Curtis' chair.

"What did we agree upon, baby boy?" he mock-whispers in Curtis' ear. Curtis stiffens and bites his lip gently.

I shudder. I shouldn't be aroused by another man treating my boyfriend like that but I am. I am discovering a lot of things about myself today, aren’t I?

"I didn't let him do anything to me, I swear!" Curtis protests loudly.

"Oh yeah? Then why is the lube in the corridor all used up?"

Curtis flushes up to his ears.

"It was me," he mumbles, barely audibly.

"What was it? I couldn't hear you"

"It was me,” Curtis repeats in a bratty tone. “I fucked myself on that sucking cup dildo. In the corridor. Right at the mirror."

"Naughty!" Shay coos. "But I believe you, baby boy. You're not going to be punished tonight."

"Thank you, Shay," Curtis says with feeling, and I wonder what his punishment would’ve entailed.

But I don't have time to dwell on it. Shay's attention switches to me.

He leans down over Curtis’ shoulder and puts his palm on his crotch. Curtis starts almost vibrating in place but he holds still and doesn’t thrust up.

"You do want to see this pretty cock without its cage, don't you, Alex?"

"Yes, sir," I find myself saying.

Shay smiles, pleased.

"Then let's get you through a couple of trials, and we'll see," Shay promises darkly and strides to the bathroom.

I swallow.

"You don't know what you've gotten yourself into," Curtis comments quietly but surely and stands up.

"Let's go make out on the sofa, Shay will like it if you get me all worked up," Curtis says, and I follow him, completely out of my depth. I don't know what I'm doing here anymore. I only know that Curtis' lips are soft against mine and his little moans are the best thing in the world.

  
  
  


… "What is it, baby boy? Too much for you?"

An hour and a long three-way conversation later, I am tied to a chair while Shay is teasing Curtis on the sofa in front of me.

"Remind me of our agreement," Shay orders.

"If I find someone I want to be serious with, I will have to give up my rights to the key permanently. I will always stay locked unless you feel like letting me out. But only if you're alone then, Shay."

"I am alone, aren't I?"

"Yes, Shay!"

The vibe must be torturous on Curtis' cock through the bars of his cage.

"Is your boyfriend OK with that though?"

Curtis looks at me with horror and wild hope all interwoven in his eyes.

"I'm OK with that, sir," I pant. My cock is hard in my boxer briefs. “If Curtis agrees.”

“Then it’s settled,” Shay announces and twists one of Curtis’ nipples meanly.

I buck up wildly at the sight and almost come on the spot.

"You're going to be a handful to train, aren't you?" Shay says to himself, and I nod. I have zero experience with acting according to someone else’s wishes in the bedroom.

But hell if I am not going to try hard to be good, like Curtis.

  
  


… Eight months and two days later, I am sitting on a chair with strict orders to stay still, and our new friend Rita who came to visit is observing me.

I only have a short white top and a frilly black skirt on.

Rita is obviously enthralled with that frivolous costume of mine. She even leans closer to me as if to inspect my nipples protruding through the thin material of the top. But we all know what she is really interested in.

Ever the gentleman, Shay steps closer to my chair and lifts up the folds of my skirt for Rita, and Rita gasps. "Told you it's going to be fun," Shay says proudly.

I feel proud, too. My cock cage is all pink and pretty. The only thing marring our perfect evening is the absence of Curtis who is grounded. 

Curtis is currently lying on our bed in the other room, in tears, his legs tied loosely together, and his hands in mittens. He's also been spanked, the poor boy. It’s his fault, of course: Shay said no anal stimulation for him this week, and of course, Curtis had to go and fuck himself on a dildo first thing after Shay left for work today. I know it’s Shay’s decision but it still feels as if I’m neglecting Curtis by having fun without him.

I have been good. I try very hard to be good. This is why I am sitting here, entertaining our guest.

"That's delightful!" Rita cries out. Then, in a plaintive tone, she says, "But I thought you said you have two pets?"

"I do, yes,” Shay smiles at me, all shark-like. “To my great displeasure, my second boy has been punished recently so he couldn't make it."

"Oh, no," Rita whines. "Such a pity."

She straightens up and they share a mischievous gaze.

The real fun is starting.

Later, after what felt like hours of touching and groping, Rita is allowed to begin with the main course. I have to bend over the chair, my skirt falling over my ears and my legs quivering from the awkward position, and stand still while Rita plays with my lubed hole.

A hot wave of shame rushes through me at the first touch of her fingers. She’s not one of my boyfriends, I shouldn’t let them do this to me…

My cock ignores my musings and twitches in its pink prison merrily making Rita laugh in delight. 

Gods, it's utterly humiliating to let a strange person see me like this.

I don’t safeword, though, and the teasing continues.

After a while, Rita steps away, and I am left there, exposed to the world and burning with shame. I have never been treated like this. Before Shay, I couldn’t even imagine this level of humiliation doled out on me.

I hate it but, at the same time, I adore Shay for allowing me to experience this.

I can’t compare it with anything I’ve done before… Oh my gosh, she’s going to put something inside!

Shay’s hand lands on my shoulder, and I settle.

I hope Shay will be pleased with me today, I think when something big nudges at my hole. Then, it’ll be worth it.

  
  


… It's been a year since I asked Shay to take me in. I am almost used to having my dick locked at all times unless Shay wants a ride himself.

I’ve never gotten to fuck Curtis in his perfect little ass. It’s Shay’s favorite joke - that the only way to make my first boyfriend come for me is to share a long dildo with him. It never fails to make me flush and beg Shay to stop reminding me.

It’s an open secret that fucking myself on a dildo along with Curtis, whining, and telling each other how we would do each other if not for the cages is my favourite pastime.

I can count the number of my orgasms this year on the fingers of one hand, and yet, it’s been the happiest year of my life so far.

Also, Shay promised to find a good piercing specialist for me to get a Prince Albert.

I can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Did Alex's transformation give you whiplash? Feels like it should...
> 
> oh, please, people, talk to me!!  
> tell me your thoughts!
> 
> You can read my Sheith if you’re interested!  
> [The Key to My Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174392/)  
> [As You Make Your Bed, So You Must Lie On It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536185/)  
> [“Archaic Things” series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1153721/)  
> Come to my Twitter! It's [Falka-tyan](https://twitter.com/FalkaTyan/)  
> 


End file.
